Past Conduct
by Ally In A World Of Her Own
Summary: Jake gets a blast from the past who brings a conspiracy in her wake. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Republic of Doyle fic, hope you enjoy it and please leave a review and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

The Doyles were a pretty tight knit family, they had to be what with Jake pissing off every bad guy in the province so when they wanted something kept in house that's exactly what happened, so much so that not even Tinny knew all of the family secrets.

"Hey! This is all a big misunderstanding." Emily protested since she had just been handcuffed against the squad car.

"You can talk about it with the officers down at the station." the cop replied calmly as he put the young woman in the back of his squad car.

The station was just like any other police station in the country, in need of refurbishment with the constant smell of stale coffee. The young cop who was processing Emily was maybe a couple of years younger than him and it didn't escape her notice, she was barely nineteen herself so this cop was clearly a rookie. Emily smiled and sat down, deciding to play nice for now since her feet were killing due to the boots she'd been wearing since this morning. At least if she sat down she could take some of the pressure from her blistered feet. Throughout his attempts to process her, all Emily did was flirt, and the cop was such a newbie that he didn't know how to react. Until eventually a superior officer came to check how he was doing.

"I'm exercising my right to remain silent." Emily explained innocently, figuring that they could only hold her for a certain amount of time so she wasn't going to give up her name. She knew that fair well that her last name could get her into trouble and probably would do.

"Take her up to Sergeant Bennett, see if she can shed some light on this." the older cop suggested and just like that Emily was back in handcuffs and sat in front of Leslie Bennett's desk.

"This is getting serious. All we want you to do is tell us where you were this afternoon and your name." Leslie said, not losing her cool at all.

"I told you before, I was driving. I'm visiting family." Emily replied.

"And you won't tell us where this family live." She'd promised her mother she'd stay out of trouble and so far she wasn't doing to well.

"Can I go now?" she asked.

"Tell me your name and you can walk out of here right now." Leslie suggested.

"Emily Oswin, there, can I go?" she lied.

"It's not a good time Jake." Leslie said, looking up from Emily for a few seconds to address to PI who had just entered the office.

"Emmy?" Jake tested, checking that she was the girl that he thought he had seen.

"So you know each other, there's a surprise." Leslie retorted, writing Emily's first name down on the paperwork before looking up at Jake again though Jake's eyes were locked with the young woman's who sat in front of her desk.

"What the hell are y' doin' here Emily? Does your mudder know about that you're here?" Jake rambled and Emily looked at the floor as soon as her mother was mentioned. Something that Jake didn't miss who was immediately crouched in front of her looking up and trying to regain eye contact.

"Leslie, can we?" Jake asked, indicating the board room behind them with his head.

"What's going on Jake?" Leslie replied as Jake reached for the handcuff keys on Leslie's desk.

"Emily Oswin Doyle." Jake informed.

"Doyle?" Leslie asked dumbfounded.

"You, in there, now."

"But." Emily began but was cut off by Jake who just pointed to the board room sternly.

"Now Emmy." he ordered.

Emily rubbed her wrists where the handcuffs had been and walked towards the boardroom, her head held low as Jake looked up at Leslie.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry. Come to the Duke tonight and I'll answer any questions you got for me. I promise." Jake tried to compromise because he knew he couldn't explain his nineteen year old daughter in 30 seconds, he'd need more time, he needed her to understand.

"I'll be there at 7. If you're late then I'm not hangin' around Doyle." Leslie agreed.

Emily was sat at the table in the boardroom, her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket, staring intently at the wooden table as if memorising it's patterns.

"Talk." Jake ordered as he took the seat opposite his daughter.

"Mum's dead."

"What?" Jake asked. He couldn't remember the last time that he had seen Emily's mother, they had never really seen eye to eye after Emily was born and even less so when she moved the two of them home to the UK.

"She died, car crash. Two weeks ago." Emily replied, keeping her words short.

"Ah, Emmy. I didn't know. I'm sorry, are you okay?" he asked, pulling her to him.

"I called and called but you didn't answer, where were you?" she asked, broken down into tears by now and sobbing into Jake's black shirt.

"I'm so so sorry Emmy. Come on, let's get y' outta here." Jake replied, standing up and wrapping his arm around her waist when she did too.

"But I was arrested." Emily countered.

"What for?" Jake asked, slightly impressed that his daughter had been arrested after such a short amount of time in Newfoundland.

"I dunno, they wanted to ask me questions about the rental I was driving, said I fit the description of someone." she replied, wiping the tears from her face with the sleeve of her jacket.

"You better not be lying t' me Emmy." Jake said pointedly.

"I don't know what they're talking about, can we please go?" Emily asked heading to the door.

After making a quick stop at the front desk to collect her things, it wasn't long before they were in Malachy's front room, the rest of the house deserted. The first thing that Emily did was curl up in a ball on the couch, now that she was with her father she could take a breath.

"Did you tell anybody you were coming here?" Jake asked gently sitting beside her and pouring them each a glass of whiskey, she'd grown up in the UK where the legal drinking age was 18 so he let her drink, no point in changing habits just because of a bit of water. Emily shook her head and downed her whiskey in one, setting the glass gently back on the coffee table.

"Talk to me." Jake pleaded.

"I don't want them to know where I am." Emily answered after a few minutes of silence.

"Who? I can't help if you don't tell me everything." Jake said.

"Hey Jake." Des began.

"Out Des." Jake interrupted.

"But Rose said."

"Out." he repeated, turning his attention back to Emily.

"The crash wasn't an accident. Someone cut the brake line." Emily informed, trying to stay detached by pouring a healthy measure of whiskey into her glass. "Mum made a lot of money over the past few years and she got married to some arse called Mark. It was him. Trying to get her money."

"Emmy, what did the police say? Didn't they investigate?" Jake asked, taking the bottle away before Emily could pour herself anymore and get too drunk to tell him anything.

"Yep. They investigated. Said it was an accident. Then Mark tried to overdose me because I was supposed to be in the car with her."

"And that's when you came to me and you won't tell anyone where you and why you didn't tell Leslie your real name." Emily nodded to confirm but was already falling asleep, the combination of jet lag and alcohol not doing to well battling against each other in her system. Carefully Jake took her jacket and boots off and covered her with a blanket, deciding to let her sleep for now. She looked like hell, not her usual bright and sarcastic self that he was used to seeing. He now had a murder to look into and a daughter to explain to his girlfriend. At 6:45 Jake left Emily in Kathleen's care, he didn't need to explain anything to his sister, she'd been there from the start. Emily was sound asleep on the couch and safe with Kathleen keeping an eye on her so Jake got in his GTO and drove to the Duke, the entire way thinking about how he was going to explain this to Leslie who was already waiting for him at the bar.

"Hi." he said, slightly nervous about he was going to say.

"Hi." Leslie replied.

"We should erm, get a table." Jake added, Leslie nodded with a smile and Jake led her to a table that was out of the way of everyone else, letting out a nervous laugh when he sat down.

"What's going on Jake?"

"Once I start tellin' y', y' can't stop me or I'll never get it out." Jake began but was silent for a few moments and Leslie grew impatient.

"That girl in the station, she like your niece or your cousin or something that I don't know nothin' about." Leslie asked.

"Daughter." Jake replied, deciding to keep it to as few syllables as possible to avoid screwing up.

"Pardon?" Leslie asked, taken aback by his response.

"Emmy, she's my kid. I was 17, her mom was a transfer student and we got into a fair bit of trouble; she found out she was pregnant, had Emmy and then went back to the UK when things between us didn't work out. Normally I see her on holidays but Emmy thinks her mom was murdered by her husband Mark who then tried to overdose her to get her inheritance. She came running to me because she's scared, that's why she gave you a false name at the station." Jake explained, paying very close attention to his whiskey glass as he spoke, not daring make eye contact with Leslie just in case.

"These are serious accusations Jake." Leslie retorted, seemingly more interested what Emily was accusing her step father of.

"She's a good kid, she wouldn't lie about this kind of thing and I never seen her so scared of someone before."

"What are you going to do?" Leslie asked.

"Well Mark doesn't know she's here but if he shows up then..." he stopped himself, because he wasn't sure what he would do if he ever came face to face with him.

"You could have told me about her." Leslie said softly. Jake was amazed at her calmness, he had expected her to fly off the handle when he told her that he had a daughter he had never told her about.

"I try not to think about her when I'm not with her." Jake explained. "It hurts too much. Thinking of everything that I missed."

"Hey, she came to you when she needed help. That's gotta mean something."

"Yeah, I better get back. I wanna be there when she wakes up."

"Of course, I got the RNC to drop any charges that were brought against her." Leslie said, putting Jake's mind at rest at least that Emily wouldn't have a record yet.

"I really don't know what I'd do without cha." Jake thanked, kissing her briefly on the lips before leaving the bar and heading back to his father's house where no doubt he would end up in an argument with the one and only Malachy Doyle for his past conduct.

* * *

**So that was chapter one, what do you all think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Republic of Doyle or any of it's characters, I only own the ones that I've created.**

**Asdfghjkl: Nice name btw and thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter as much as the first, let me know :) **

Despite the fact that Jake hadn't raised his daughter, he and Emily were extremely close, they talked all the time and every holiday Jake went over to the UK to see her. What concerned him was that she hadn't mentioned her step father before or even that her mother was getting married which suggested to him that all of this had happened quickly.

"Mom?" Tinny called when she saw Emily lying asleep on the couch early in the morning.

"Wha?" Kathleen replied walking into the living room, already filled in on yesterdays events so was not at all concerned about the teenager asleep on the couch.

"Why's there a girl on the couch and who is she?" Tinny asked folding her arms across her chest as she walked towards her mother.

"She's your cousin." Kathleen informed, zipping up the jacket of her daughter's police jacket and then pouring each of them a cup of coffee as though the detail wasn't important when Tinny had no idea that her cousin was on the same continent as she was.

"That's Emmy?!"

"Shhh. She flew in yesterday." Kathleen explained, handing Tinny her coffee in a to-go cup. "G'wan off wid ya." she shooed. Tinny huffed and grabbed her bag on the way out just as Jake was coming down the stairs.

"Sister."

"Mornin'. Tinny came down and found Emily on the couch." Kathleen said.

"So how much did you tell her?" Jake sighed.

"Nothin'. How did Leslie take the news?"

"Fine. I tink. Dropped the charges from the RNC. She said that I coulda told her about Emmy and she was right, I coulda." he admitted.

"You didn't tell Nikki so it makes sense that you didn't tell Leslie." Kathleen said.

"I didn't get married to Leslie while drunk."

"True. I wanted to tell Leslie though but..." Jake replied because truthfully he had wanted to tell Leslie about Emily for a while.

"But it's difficult to explain a teenage daughter." Kathleen understood because on more than one occasion she had to explain to guys that she had a daughter.

As Emily slept on the couch she remembered, dreamed of the night that she ran away. When her mum, Caroline, had died she'd been at home, Caroline was supposed to pick Emily up from work when she was on her way home but Emily had finished early so she'd walked instead. That didn't stop Emily imagining what it had been like in the car that day. The stereo had probably been playing the local radio station but they would have talked over it anyways until a song came on that they liked and they would have sang along loudly and off key despite the fact that both of them could sing. It would be during them singing that they would crash. Something cheery, cheesy 80s music or something worse.

"Mum!" Emily screamed, waking herself up with a start. It took less than a second for Jake to be in her sight.

"Emmy, it's okay." Jake said but the tears had already started and Emily wrapped her arms around her knees tightly.

"It's okay little one. C'mere, it was just a dream." he promised, pulling Emily towards him even though she was still curled up in a ball as Kathleen sadly looked on. She knew what it felt like to lose your mother and she was going to do everything she could to help her niece, just like Jake had helped his niece, her daughter, it was time that Kathleen returned the favour.

"It was so real." Emily sobbed.

"It's gone now. You're safe." Jake replied, he just kept repeating it over and over until her crying stopped.

"Emmy, this is your aunt Kathleen, she's goin' to show you upstairs so you can clean yourself up and get dressed while I call your grandfater." Emily nodded as Kathleen guided her upstairs with a warm smile and senseless chit chat about how she hadn't seen her since she was a baby.

"Da. Fancy cutten your getaway short? Your grand daughter's arrived." Jake said into his cell.

"You had a bang on the head again b'y. Tinny lives with us." Malachy reminded.

"Not Tinny. Emmy. I need your help on a case." Jake explained.

"Emily's in St John's? Why's Emily in St John's?" Malachy asked.

"Er, Caroline, she er, she's dead. Car crash couple a weeks ago and Emmy doesn't tink it was an accident."

"Is it really a case though or is it just Emmy not being able to deal with Caroline's death?"

"From what she's told me there's a case but I tink a bit of both." Jake admitted because he knew how hard Emily was taking her mother's death and he would be foolish to automatically dismiss her feelings just because of her accusations. Likewise he would be foolish to dismiss the allegations because of her feelings.

Jake got himself ready for work quickly, throwing on his usual attire of jeans and a shirt, something he was comfortable in running around in which is what most of his job forced him to do. While he waited for Emily, he looked through his other case files that he would be putting on hold until he had investigated Caroline's death and which cases he could pass on to Des, simple enough that he wouldn't screw up.

Rose and Malachy were only at the cabin which wasn't far away so Jake guessed that they would be back by noonish which couldn't come soon enough for Jake, not that he would admit it to the old man's face. He knew that this case was too close to home but they investigated this kind of thing every now and then and they had been in the private investigation business long enough to know that things rarely turned out as you expected, there was always something to undercover and he wasn't sure how much he could keep hidden from his daughter.

"Tell me everything you know about Mark." Jake asked standing by the cork board in the office of Doyle and Doyle.

"His name is Mark Jackson and he married mom a few months ago. The only family of his that came to the wedding was his sister Anna, she was always around for no reason." Jake wrote everything she said down, trying to treat this as much like a normal case as possible.

"What happened with the attempted overdose?" Jake asked.

"I, er, I was watching TV, the doctor had given me some pills to help me sleep but I didn't take them, Mark came in and put a rag over my mouth, like antiseptic or something."

"Chloroform. So did he knock you out or what?" Jake asked, becoming increasingly difficult to stay detached as Emily described her attack. Emily shook her head.

"Anna tried to jab me in the arm with something but I got away. Ran home, got a bag and came here." Emily described.

"I wanna take you to the hospital to getcha checked out. Just to make sure that they didn't do any lasting damage." Jake said, grabbing his jacket, there could be no way to misinterpret what had happened to Emily so he'd rather be safe than sorry.

"Dad, I'm fine." Emily argued.

"Emmy, humour me. We need to go down to the RNC anyways?" Jake replied, handing Emily her jacket.

"Why?"

"Well, two reasons, one being that you're on the run from your step father so I'm calling in a favour to see if he's in town, two, there's someone I, er, I want you to meet." Jake said nervously because honestly he did want to tell Leslie about Emily before she had shown up the day before but he didn't exactly want their first meeting to be his girlfriend questioning his daughter on criminal charges. A little voice in the back of his mind mused something about 'like father like daughter'.

"Someone you want me to meet?" Emily asked suspiciously.

"Yes b'y. If you're going to be staying in town then you need to know the right people to call when you get into trouble because let's face it, you're a Doyle." Jake said with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emily asked almost hurt.

"That you are your fater's daughter now kid."

Line break.

"Hood." Jake greeted. Hood didn't look pleased by the arrival of the Doyles.

"Whatcha want Doyle?" Hood asked.

"I'm looken for Leslie." Jake replied with a smile because he knew how much Hood disapproved of his and Leslie's relationship and took every opportunity to annoy the sergeant.

"What for?" Hood asked, immediately wishing that he hadn't.

"Well that's her business." Jake smirked and Emily rolled her eyes, she knew exactly what her father was like, not that it really bothered her, her parents broke up when she was still a baby; Jake made the effort to not introduce his girlfriends to Emily unless it was extremely serious, which was why she hadn't met any of them; she hadn't even met Jake's ex wife Nikki but they weren't married long and their marriage came about because they were both drunk.

"You're dating a cop?" Emily asked.

"Yes b'y."

"Wasn't she the cop who was questioning me?"

"Emmy, shut up."

"Hell of a first impression for your daughter, to make on your cop girlfriend. So I'm guessing that you didn't tell her either." Emily taunted.

"What's with all the questions?" Jake asked, not realising that she was taking him for a ride.

"Are you ashamed of me daddy?" Emily asked sarcastically because she knew how much her father adored her.

"Wash your mouth out." he threatened but Emily just laughed.

"How comes I'm meeting this girlfriend when I didn't even get to meet your ex wife?" she enquired.

"Because I love the both of ya and if you're staying in St John's then I'm gonna be livin' with the both of ya so it's important that you get along. So play nice or you're grounded." Jake explained because these were the two most important women in his life so if they didn't get on then his life would be a living hell.

"You can't ground me I'm an adult." Emily argued and Jake just rolled his eyes and opened the door to the office.

"Wait here." he ordered. "And don't get arrested."

This could go on for hours, their constant meaningless arguing, nobody would ever know it but Jake was actually the peace maker parent, whenever Emily and her mum had fallen out it was always Jake who patched things up between them and got them to talk again because Caroline was in herself stubborn but Emily had inherited her stubbornness from both parents so she would stand her ground right or wrong until her father talked her down.

"You busy 'cause I've got someone I'd like you to meet." Jake asked as he approached Leslie's desk.

"Sure." Leslie agreed, putting her paperwork to one side while Jake ushered Emily inside.

"Emmy this is my girlfriend Leslie, Leslie this is my daughter Emily." Jake introduced, clenching his fists in the pockets of his leather jacket to try and relieve some of the tension.

"It's really nice to meet you Emily." Leslie said with a smile shaking the

"It's nice to meet you too and it's just Emmy."

"Your dad, he told me about your mom, I'm sorry and we're gonna do everything we can." Leslie promised.

**Well there was chapter 2, leave a review and tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter three, sorry for the wait, I've been packing for university!**

"There was a Mark Jackson who flew into St John's International Airport this morning from Montreal. Could be our guy." Leslie informed, handing Jake the file that she had built so far.

"He got a record?" Jake asked as he thumbed through the pages, making sure that he memorised Mark Jackson's face, this was the man that his little girl was running from and he wouldn't stand for that.

"He was questioned when his first wife, Lilian Cooper died suspiciously but nothing was ever brought against him."

"So Emmy could be right then? He could have killed Caroline." Jake asked as LEslie stopped him on the page that showed a photo of Lilian Cooper.

"Jake, this guy is dangerous, you need to be careful. Maybe you should let the RNC take this one." she suggested but Jake just shook his head.

"The only people in the RNC I trust not to screw this up are you and Tinny."

"Then let me investigate, I'll make this my priority case. As soon as anything comes in I'll tell ya." Leslie promised she put the file Jake was holding on the table and then put her hand on his chest and he in turn put his hands on her hips. "I need you to be careful Jake, I know how ya are when a case is this close to home." she warned. Jake just pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly to his chest because he couldn't promise that he would be careful. He could promise that he would do anything and everything in his power to keep Emily safe.

Line Break.

Emily was sat quietly in front of Leslie's desk while Jake and Leslie talked in the conference room, looking through the photos on her phone when she heard a voice behind her.

"Arrested already cousin?"

"Tinny! Look at you, you're a cop!" Emily said excitedly hugging her cousin.

"My goal is to last longer than uncle Jake." Tinny replied hugging Emily back.

"Well that won't take much doing, why didn't you tell me you were at the academy?"

"I didn't even tell Poppy in case I flunked out, I didn't want him to be disappointed. One attempted cop is enough for him to deal with. How comes you're in St John's? Visiting?" Tinny asked.

"Living. My mum, she died a few weeks ago." Emily answered looking at the floor because the more she said that he mum was dead, the more she started to believe it and she didn't really wanted to think that it was all a big mistake so she could go home.

"Emmy, I'm so sorry." Tinny started but Emily just shook her head, she'd heard enough people tell her that they were sorry.

"Dad's investigating. He's getting Leslie to help him but he won't tell me anything so can I trust you to tell me?" Emily asked. Jake had his allies and Emily had hers, she also knew that he would tell her next to nothing. Tinny just smiled because the women in the Doyle family stuck together since they had to conserve all their energy for dealing with the men.

Line Break.

Tinny and Emily shared a room whenever Emily came to Newfoundland, it had always been like that so when Des walked into Tinny's room to ask her something, from the back they looked pretty similar, a slim figure and the dark hair that all Doyles had. So Des was shocked when he came face to face with Emily.

"You're not Tinny." Des said, pointing out the obvious as usual.

"Nope. You must be Des." Emily greeted, putting down her clothes on the bed that she was in the middle of unpacking. Des being, well Des, immediately went on the defensive but Emily wasn't phased in the slightest, Tinny had told her about him and there was no way that he could actually do any damage to her, he would just end up hurting himself.

"You can't just break into people's houses! People live here. I live here!" Des rambled but Emily just walked past him and down the stairs to where Malachy and Rose were in the kitchen making dinner.

"She broke into the house and I have no idea who she is. Do I call Jake? Or the cops, I should call the cops." Des said, falling over both his words and his feet and Emily just smiled and took a seat at the table.

"Des, calm down. This is my grand daughter Emmy." Malachy informed indicating Emily who smiled and waved.

"You could have told him who you were Emmy." Rose scolded.

"Where's the fun in that?" she asked with a smile.

"Just like your father." he muttered.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Emily laughed as she poured herself a drink.

"If you get yourself arrested then I'm not posting bail. And neither is Tinny." Malachy warned, slightly concerned that his grand daughter had the same habit for trouble as her father and hoping that she had her head screwed on right.

Line Break.

Now that she had unpacked, Emily logged onto her laptop to find the usual background image of her and her friends on their beach holiday to Costa Caleta and sent an email to her best friend Jenna in the UK, knowing that she would worry since they worked together. Taking a couple of days off sick was one thing but fleeing to another country was another. In the email she detailed what had happened between her, Mark and Anna and said that she'd gone to her dad's, asking Jenna to hand in her notice at work for her and to look after her cat until she could have him shipped over. It was better than just disappearing off the face of the Earth, to tell someone what was happening. Jenna had emailed back right away saying she would do everything that Emily asked of her and if she was safe. Emily just smiled and sent back a quick email saying she was fine and she's be in touch soon.

"What are ya at?" Jake asked.

"This is it." Emily replied, the response sounding strange with her faint Newfoundland accent.

"Then what are ya smilin' at?" he enquired, opening a bottle of beer and throwing the cap on the coffee table.

"An email from a friend."

"No more contact with anyone back in the UK until all of this is over do ya understand me?" Jake said seriously. He had been a PI too long to know how this could turn out and he wasn't going to risk it with Emily.

"It's just Jenna Dad, we've been friends since year 9." Emily dismissed, knowing all too well where her father was going with this. Most children had their father read them fairy tales as bed time stories, Emily got Jake's old cases and she preferred them to Snow White or The Little Mermaid, besides with an ocean between them most of the time it was the best that Jake could do.

"Just trust me for once." Jake practically begged.

"I always trust you." Emily countered.

"Then let me play this my way until this is done and then you can do what you want. Alright?"

"Okay okay." she agreed.

However unknown to either Doyle, they were being watched through the living room window. A car parked out front of the house with two occupants who were both focused on scene unfolding on the other side of the window while carrying on their conversation, the windows rolled up so that nobody walking past could hear what they were saying.

**Reviews make the world go around :) **

**Anyone else super excited for season 5?**


End file.
